rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Arrian Lightsword
Arrian Lightsword was a temple knight, devoted to keeping the Holy Flame of Alonsus from intruders, in order to keep it alive and to purify the fallen city, Stratholme. Childhood Arrian was a normal-class child of a noble family. He attended the school of Stratholme as every other child, calmly progressing the classes over his lifetime. He often had a good amount of grades, hardly ever falling below that. Despite having good grades, some teachers were still up to disliking him for his stern attitude and fairly high-nosed behaviour at some points. Having a good amount of friends, those five, under this one a boy called Adrian. Arrian and Adrian were rather good friends, despite having a few difficulties with each other. Over the course of his life, Arrian grew up and finished his school sooner or later. Pubescence As he reached the age of becoming a Teenager, he decided to join the Chapel of Alonsus as an acolyte for the time being. Over the timespan, he raised up to become a Pastor eventually, after hitting the age of Nineteen, just two years later. As these things proceeded, he was able to hear confessions and other things. At one day, an unusual confession was given. "Forgive me father, for I have sinned." "Speak your sins, child. And I may cleanse your soul." "I have heard of a cult growing, pastor. They seek to destroy this town and take over it. I was involved with them, and helped them re--" "Nonsense! A fair cult cannot simply take over these lands. However, I may cleanse your soul under the condition of being baptized again." "I shall return, then. Thank you, pastor." Arrian was a bit shocked to hear such a tale. He quickly informed the other priests and set up a spell to view unholy beings, without avail. The city was clean. The Pastor grew to become an adult. Adulthood Arrian was now a full-fledged adult, and swore himself chastity in order to preserve the purity of his soul. As soon as he left, he felt a great disturbance, noticing Arthas Menethil, Crown Prince of Lordaeron, barging into the town and slaughtering citizens with a pack of soldiers. Arrian was shocked, running inside to grab armour and weapon and prepared for battle. Arthas held in front of Arrian, not attacking. The paladin lowered his weapon and listened to the Prince's tale. "Leave this city, Paladin! The undead have already risen under the command of Mal'Ganis!" Arrian didn't believe the man, disagreeing to move. Arthas sent his hammer forward as he thought that Arrian was already infested aswell, resulting in a fight. Arrian sends his sword for Arthas' side, who fends it off with his hammer. A few minutes passed as the fight ended, Arrian backing into the chapel again, shutting the gate. Days passed as he opened the door again, seeing the city, emptied. The houses were ruined. Arrian decides to run out, but is stopped by Adrian, his friend and comrade, who orders him not to leave. Arrian sighs, walking to the gate as an amount of undead monsters charged for the small pack of paladins, who fended them off in a slow and steady pace, but knew they were outnumbered. They ran out to the Service Entrance and were able to escape. Years passed. Alar'Nazath Thundering roars and explosions are heard from the deafening war in Stratholme. The warriors of the light had charged forth to attack the scourge-infested city and defeat the leader within! As these entered, they were greeted by a horde of Ghouls, slashing their malevolent claws against the leader, Arrian's, armour. He evaded most of them, but was hit severely on his unguarded arm, as he slashes his greatsword to cleave apart four of them! The paladin Averion and Liromak charged forward to cut away more of the ghouls, whilst Arrian moved on. As he moved on alone, a sort of presence was felt. Despite the dark and mischievous aura of Stratholme, he felt watched. Looking around, he spotted the origin of the aura and used a spell to investigate. In the end, it turned out to be a shade watching, scurrying off with an echoing hiss. Arrian grunts. He moves along, noticing a pack of geists sitting nearby dead corpses of Paladins, feeding off of them with their gruesome maws. He attempted to move silently, without avail. The geists leaped up into the air to pin him down, but failed as he slashed his blade forward, cutting open the first one and then smiting the second one. Moving on, he found a towering flesh-beast, stitched together from many corpses, donning a Cleaver, chain and hook. „An abomination!“ Arrian exclaimed. This beast looked back, noticing the Paladin as it charged for him to slam its giant cleaver on it. Arrian did a sidestep, slamming his blessed sword onto the corpse's hand! „What in the Light...“ Arrian wondered, „it didn't even react!“ He stumbles back after unhinging his sword, casting a smite-bolt for this beast's open belly. This one hits heavily, making it stumble back lightly as he charges forward to plant his sword inside the open belly, shooting forward a consecrating beam into it to purge the beast. The Abomination roars in pain as it would explode in a great amount of slime, none hitting Arrian, however. He ventures on to find a necrolord, bearded heavily, with a few acolytes, summoning undead. This one turns, finding Arrian's presence. „Leave us be, Light-lover! You have no power here,“ he exclaims, „I will defeat you myself if I have to!“ Arrian grumbles, the necrolord teleporting away as the acolytes order the summoned undead to attack Arrian in a group. He slams his sword into the ground, casting two holy bolts in his hands which he slams into the sword, pushing it further in. The cracks in the ground begin to glow in a consecrating light, burning the undead, making them fall apart. The acolytes widened their eyes, their pale skin along with violet eye clearly visible now. They charge shadowbolts to be thrown, but were too late as Arrian threw a smite at each of them. After confronting the necrolord yet again, he states the following: „I spoke of leaving, you foolish paladin! I will kill you myself soon, it seems. Mark my words, filth. Darrick, the necrolord of the Cult, will ascend into the holy Lichdom and destroy your tiny sect of lightlovers!“ Arrian charged forward to behead the necrolord. This one, however, pushes out a bolt of pure dark energy, a Death Coil. He hits Arrian heavily, the paladin stumbling to his knees as he groans in pain. „You will be put to end soon, paladin.“, the necrolord says. He vanishes in another teleport, leaving Arrian for dead. His troop of paladins arrived, however, healing and purifying the leader with major exhaustion kicking in already. The paladins settle up a small camp near a cleared out inn, refreshing themselves and then charging forward for the next battle. Just as they arrive, they find the necrolord and a dozen cultists standing on a runed platform, casting a spell as the necrolord ascends into the sky. Ghouls periodically claw out of the ground, charging for the group. A deep growling is heard, as a white flash, along with a dense cloud appears. The cultists get thrown away, their souls fly towards the center of the mist. Inside it, a new reborn creature. A lich, floating inside it. „By the light!“, Arrian exclaims,“Impossible!“ The necrolord cackles evilly, shooting a flurry of Death Coils, clearly bigger, at the paladins. Each of them either were parried or avoided, as another towering beast stumbles from the corner of the houses. A flesh-giant! It notices the group of paladins, running forward to stomp them under its mighty, rotten and destroyed heel. These quickly retreat, only to be hunted by the beast as they charge forward a smite, or hammer of Righteousness to disorient the beast. It, in the end, was pushes into the cursed waters where it was purged by the united powers of the Paladins, sending light magic to consecrate the water and purge evil from within. They returned to the lich, raising their blades in the air to form a holy sigil. The lich exclaimed with anticipation. „Attempt to kill me, I will make sure you serve me in DEATH!“ He charges out a mighty frost spell, densened by dark mists. A shadowfrost bolt flies straight for Arrian, who is hit heavily and falls back. „Mark my words, filthy Light-lover! I am Alar'nazath. And your sect WILL DIE.“ Arrian groans, spitting out an amount of blood as his warriors rush to him, trying to aid him. The lich uses the opportunity to strike a dark spell, corroding and corrupting the inner light of the paladins. They fall down, leaving Arrian alone as the lich hovers to him. „Now, you will serve me.“ He sends out a dark spell, killing Arrian with a hissing sound as he rises from the ground, levitating in a cursed and dark aura. His eyes glow in dark-violet to blue, his skin rots slowly. One of his paladins remained. He tried to escape the Death Knight, but was not able to. Instead, involved in a fight, they slashed their blades together and attacked each other in a duel. Both shackled by the fight, they continued and in the end, Adrian was impaled by Arrian's sword, leaving Arrian for a finishing blow that ended up to behead the Light-loving paladin. Category:Human Category:Paladin Category:Death Knight Category:Lordaeron Category:Back story